Analysis of spectral content in microwave and millimeter-wave spectral ranges is of interest to applications such as detection of frequency hopping and spread spectrum signals. However, when analyzing extremely wideband signals covering bandwidths much greater than 10 GHz, achieving desired resolution, sensitivity, and speed using existing techniques is a challenge. Conventional radio frequency (RF) channelized receivers use a bank of filters to provide separate RF channels to the system backplane. This prior art approach poses a set of implementation and performance challenges, including unwanted noise due to amplification and splitting, alignment challenges of filters at a fine frequency pitch, and channel crosstalk.